


Contracts that Bind

by ethereal_doie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cause he deserves the world and more, Contract Circles, Contracts AU, DemonPrince! Jaehyun, Doyoung must be protected at all cost, Fluff, Johnny is the Bestest Friend, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Magical Elements, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Jaehyun, Summoner!Doyoung, Summoner!Johnny, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Ten has got the Sass, Witch!Ten, other characters to be tagged as they appear, slight angst, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereal_doie/pseuds/ethereal_doie
Summary: In a world where summoning familiars and creating contracts with the supernatural is considered the norm, Kim Doyoung's inability to do so sets him aside from the others.Until the arrival of Demon Prince Jaehyun that is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Hello. So this is actually a plot I used to work with for on another fandom [No, its not Kpop] way back 2016 that I forgot about until I randomly logged on to the accounts I used to publish it to, again.
> 
> Then I saw the plot and remembered how I actually really liked what I have in mind and now I'm trying to give it a second go but with Dojae.

At the age of six, Kim Doyoung supposedly should've already be able to perform his first summoning spell. It wasn't something major, just a simple contract spell to call in a spirit animal they can look up to as their guiding companions. Ones who would teach them about the whole ordeal between humans and the supernaturals they would soon form contracts with. It was supposed to be fast, easy and something no one should have trouble working with.

But fate seemed to not be on the boy's favor.

His entire six year of age came and passed by, the kids his age had all managed to make their first summon, some even managing to form a bond at first contact.  
  
He never did.  
  
He was eight when the jeers and taunts began. Started by some and slowly being fueled by other until almost everyone added their two cents of insult. They called him an outcast. The Kim Family disgrace. He was no longer a simple case of what people can call a late bloomer. He was different. A bad luck.  
  
Kim Doyoung  is an anomaly.  
  
So most people stayed far away from him yet never bothering to hide the looks of fear and disgust. Afraid that whatever bad luck surrounding him would end up rubbing on their very being.  
  
And his family? His family told him it is fine and that they still love him no matter what. Good choice of words. Ones that are phrased correctly and might have been convincing if only it hadn't been spoken with much force and with eyes mirroring nothing but disappointment. They might not have voiced it out but he can feel their displeasure. For them, he's a disgrace. He, after all, had given his family nothing but shame.

He was disowned. They might not speak of it but actions has always been louder than words.  
  
He was eight years old. Unfairly still too young and yet Kim Doyoung already felt alone.  
  
He was ten when Doyoung found a true friend, someone he confided in and one who never judged his so-called inabilities. Johnny Seo is a good kid, someone with a knack for putting others first before himself. He was selfless, someone who willingly stood by his side. Aware of all the fleeting harsh words and insulting looks being thrown on the kid he had befriended and yet Johnny chose to stay.  
  
They were thirteen when Johnny perfected his first major summon with a golem named Sherman. He is proud of his friend's achievement but Doyung would be lying to himself if he denied that pang of jealousy that made its way on his very being.

Johnny and Sherman's personality had clashed and they never got along and the contract was broken within the first month.  
  
They were fifteen when Johnny formed a contract with a young witch named Ten. It wasn’t actually his name but the real one is far too hard for any of them to pronounce. The witch became a constant in Johnny's life and by extension, Doyoung's.  
  
At the age of sixteen, Kim Doyoung is still considered as an anomaly. Most are above him, even the younger ones are to surpass him without much effort. For them, he was the very idea of a joke. The kind of story adults would use to younger children to give them a spook and have them sleep without protest at night.  
  
He was a disgrace to their society. He was a loser. An outcast. He will never ever fit into what they consider normal.  
  
"It's fine, Doyoung. You'll do better next time, I'm sure" Johnny tried to pacify his friend as his contracted partner, Ten walked behind them with a spell book on his hand and is currently in human form. His usual witch appearance hidden out with a spell to blend more with his human contractor and his friend.  
  
"What's the point in boosting my spirit up all the time when we both know it isn't possible for me to perform a contract anyway?" The boy spoke as he adjusted the straps on his backpack and again trying as much to ignore the look of sneers the other students are giving him as they pass by the hallways. "People are right, I won't amount to anything"  
  
"Doyoung don't speak that way! Don't just give up" Johnny scolded his best friend with a frown but gave him an encouraging nudge soon after, "Just keep trying, okay?"  
  
"Well, it's true anyway. I'm the only one here who can't make a single contract. Let's face it, I'm nothing but a piece of -  
  
-I want to see it!" Ten piped up, effectively cutting whatever Doyoung is about to say as he walked a few steps ahead of the two boys just to stop and face them with seriousness. “Show it to me!”  
  
"Show you what?"  
  
"Doyoung performing a contract spell. Duh," The witch actually had the audacity to roll his eyes on his contractor. Johnny simply sighed already used with the witch’s attitude and instead waited for his friend's answer.  
  
"You've already seen me trying to perform a contract, Ten" Doyoung reminded "And you know it yourself that nothing will come out of it"  
  
The witch boy shook his head "I get what you mean, it's just that, I've been thinking of reasons why you can’t do a summon when you should be able to and actually, there's something that I have in theory. Something I'm not quite sure about and I need to see you create a contract circle to see if my assumptions are right. Just try and trust me with this one?"

Doyoung stared at the witch, unsure before finding himself agreeing.

The three soon found themselves inside an abandoned building. Doyoung armed with the materials necessary to draw a contract circle and both Johnny and Ten observing.  
  
"Oh! So that is the reason why. My first hunch is actually right" The witch made a comment as he examined the newly drawn summoning circle on the floor. "Now I know why your unable to summon any kind of contract"  
  
Doyoung looked at the witch with confusion "What do you mean?"  
  
"Your summoning circle. It's wrong" Ten stated as a matter of fact.  
  
"What do you mean it's wrong?" Johnny walked closer and examined the circle "It's how everyone else makes them. From the circle to the ancient symbolism at the end of the star's points and the words in between"  
  
"No, that's not what I meant. This circle is perfectly well drawn and in any other case, let's say another summoner using it, it would have worked fine," Ten took a pause "But not for you, Doyoung. If only I had been a lot closer during your other summons, I would have known about this a lot earlier"  
  
"I'm not exactly following," Johnny looked even more confused "What do you mean not in Doyoung's case?" Said guy gave a questioning look, equally confused.  
  
"It won't work on me? So it's true that I really can't make a contract huh" Doyoung mumbled with a pained expression as he looked at the summoning circle he had drawn not too long ago.  
  
"It's not that your unable to make a contract, Doyoung. It's just that you've been doing it wrong all these years"  
  
"But that's how everyone else does it"  
  
"Your right, in theory, that's how everyone else should do it.  Just not " The witch pointed out "All I'm saying is that the kind of summoning circle you've been trying to make a contract with is incompatible with the kind of magical residue in your body. That's why nothing happens no matter how many times you try doing it"  
  
"What do you mean his magical residue is different? Isn't whatever magic summoners have in their body that gives us the ability to contract with supernatural beings the same?"  
  
"No, there's actually more than one type of residue. And each of them only corresponds to a certain kind of summoning circles" The witch rolled his eyes seeing the two perk up at the information "Fine, fine I'll tell you two about it some other time but not now" Ten crossed his arms in displeasure "Humans, so uneducated on this matter. How did I end up being contracted to you again?"  
  
"Well-  
  
\- no, don't remind me" Ten had stopped Johnny before another word comes out from his mouth which most likely has had to do with Ten accidentally spilling how much the tall boy’s well built body was a dead giveaway on why he agreed with the contract. Not that Johnny actually minded. Ten is a lot cooler than the last summon he made a pact with.  
  
"So, how is my magical residue different?"  
  
Ten looked at Doyoung with something similar to compassion. He like the guy like one does to a close sibling. He was just too nice, too good and undoubtedly to pure for this world despite the fact that all he had ever gotten were taunts and jeers for apparently being different. But if his current theory proves to be true, then damn he's got lots going on in him that he isn't even aware of.  
  
"The color of your aura. The fact that contracts like me are only allowed to watch on a certain distance must be the reason why none of us had seen it earlier. Look, most summoners either have a pale red or a white like kind glow around them when performing a summon, it isn't visible except to us what you people call supernatural beings and to summoners that are gifted with what we call sight." Ten pointed at Doyoung "Yours, however, is a different color, it's a pale yellow one which if I'm correct meant one thing"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That there's something in your being that clearly distinguishes you from everyone else. You’re not just an ordinary kind of summoner, Kim Doyoung"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of hits and kudos this fic received turned out better than I expected and just, thank you! I'll work harder for the next chapters.

"Are you sure this is going to work? Doyoung's voice is filled with skepticism as he finished drawing the kind of summoning circle Ten had been so sure would work for him.  
  
"Pretty much. Look just try it okay and if it doesn't work then we'll find another solution. In theory, there is at least eight more kind of circle that is compatible to your aura. Although, some of them are quite riskier to pull of than the others so hopefully we won't have to result with that"

"That sounds unsettling"

"You'll do fine. Trust in yourself, Doyoung"

Doyoung nodded,  deciding to put his belief with the witch and took a small dagger out. With a deep breath, he stood at the center of the summoning circle and pricked his finger, simply letting droplets of his blood flow down, initially making its contact on the floor. Soon after, the contract circle starts emitting a mixture of red, yellow and bluish kind of glow. He then closed his eyes and began to chant the words he had so long memorized.  
  
At first, it seemed that nothing would be happening and the boy is just about to give up when the ground around them suddenly shook, their stance almost breaking as a crack at the center of the summoning circle began to appear and a purple misty glow started surrounding the room as the feeling around them started to eerily darken. Johnny looked at the witch with a worried glance.  
  
"Ten, what's going on?'  
  
The witch kept staring at the circle, its cracks growing larger as seconds passed by "This is... Oh shit! Doyoung, get out of the circle!"  
  
The boy quickly did as told. Jumping out of harm's way at just the nick of time.  
  
"Should we break the summon?" Johnny asked with worry as he readied his stance. "It might be hard with just us around but I think we can do it"  
  
"No that won't be necessary" Ten waved his hand dismissively "Don't worry about it as it seems that the summoning is a complete success, in fact, it turned better than I had anticipated. Which gives me more proof that my suspicions are indeed true"  
  
"What do you mean? What suspicions?" Doyoung made a quick glance at the Witch, eyes filled with a mixture of excitement, confusion and a great deal of wariness.  
  
"...it's nothing. Don't worry about it"  
  
"It's not just nothing if it obviously involves me. Just tell me, please?" The Witch looked and sighed.  
  
"Look, I'll tell you when I'm entirely sure about my hunches but for now, it won't do you good to know something that might be untrue. Just don’t think too much about it for now" Ten quickly raised a hand to stop Doyoung from asking more questions "Besides," he pointed at the circle "There's some more pressing matter that needs attending"  
  
Ten had let out a smirk as he stepped forward far enough to not enter the circle but quite near for him to be quickly spotted. A smug smile formed on his lips as the area started to clear out, slowly revealing a boy around their age with a complexion so pale and locks darker than coal. What had Doyoung gaping however, is the pair of black wings attached on his back and the tail that is undoubtedly attached on his lower back area.  
  
Surprise. Surprise. Looks  like he had just summoned a demon and it seems not even a couple lowly ordinary one at that.  
  
Doyoung can only stare dumbfounded as a pair of eyes so dark it's almost black seemed to have looked into his very soul. The guy who had willed his wings and tail away now had both hands on his pockets, his posture seemed slack and carefree yet had an edge of danger and cunningness in them as if ready to devour without a moment’s notice. He stared at Doyoung, probably for far too long that it made the summoner a bit more self-conscious.  
  
And then a sly smile appeared on the demon's plump lips.

  
**_~||~_ **

  
  
Kim Doyoung had zero ability on performing a summon yet alone creating a contract, that much is believed since the day he first tried doing one and ultimately failing upon every attempt. That however, had been proven wrong when Ten, the witch Johnny contracted had offered help. Apparently, all this time, there had been something wrong with how he had been doing things.  
  
And now, Doyoung, who had never even managed to connect with a spirit animal had just managed to summon a demon. An attempt only a few had managed  to do so successfully.  
  
Demons, as they have learned in summoning class is actually one of the hardest supernatural being to make contact with much more to try and sign a contract. What with their tricky and cunning nature. They're a species believed to be devious and alienating even to their own kind.  
  
"Ah, interesting" The summoner let out a huge sigh of relief as the demon's gaze no longer focused on him but rather to his surroundings. The demon looked over his surroundings, eyes flickering with a bit of curiosity before settling to nothing but boredom. As of to say that nothing of interest caught his eyes.

The demon’s eyes landed back on Doyoung. He smiled cunningly.  
  
“Jaehyun" The demon's attention went to the one who spoke his name. His eyes slightly narrowed in recognition and he gave a brief nod of acknowledgment "So this is the land of mortals? Thought it would be more interesting"  
  
"Yes, welcome I guess" Ten gave the demon a quick nod and an unenthusiastic wave of his hands.  
  
"Uhm. Sorry to interrupt but are you going to make a contract with Doyoung or…?”  Johnny let his words float by, they understood what he was implying anyway.  
  
Jaehyun had his gaze on Doyoung once more "If I agree with it, what do I get? Quite fascinating I might say, this thing you humans call a partnership with supernaturals. This contracts is rather, ah, remarkable isn't it? Too bad, I'm not everyone else who willingly succumbs on more pitiful creatures"  
  
Doyoung wanted to feel insulted at those words. He wanted to but he can't. Embarrassingly as it may sound, there are truths to the demon's words after all. Humans are such pitiful creatures. Annoying too.  
  
Then the demon smirked deviously,  
  
"If I won't be reaping any benefits with this, or enough reason to keep my interest then let's simply forget that this ever happened. Hm?" For some reason, that caused the summoner in a panic mode.  
  
"I don't know!" Jaehyun raised a brow, clearly unimpressed.  
  
"Sorry!" The summoner had his head on an apologetic bow "It's just that you're the first I've ever managed to summon and I'm sorry, I just don't know what to say or how this works and-"  
  
-what do you mean I'm your first summon?" Jaehyun narrowed his eyes "You're what, like eighteen in human age?"  
  
Doyoung flustered, a little embarrassed.  
  
"It's true, you're his first successful contract" Ten began explaining to the demon and thus saving Doyoung from having the need to do it himself "Why? I already have my theories but I'll be needing more evidence before I'll be able to tell on my speculations"  
  
"Now, that's quite an interest but still not good enough reason for me to bind myself to him" The demon casually pointed at the human.  
  
"You should" Ten spoke with a little bit of coercing in his voice "Once you do, you might get a bit understanding of where I'm coming from"  
  
"You didn't even explain anything" The Demon scoffed.  
  
"You'll understand once you do it" Ten encouraged "Anyway, if it doesn't work out, you can always break the contract. It's part of the agreement that if both the summoner and contractor doesn't work well as partners, the binding shall be allowed to turn null and void through legal terms hereby"  
  
The demon looked at Doyoung as if contemplating, a feat that had put the human on a certain edge, before giving a brief nod of consent.  
  
"Fine. I'm a bit bored back home anyway. I'm sure I'll at least get a bit of entertainment here"  
  
Ten gave Doyoung a quick look of assurance "This is Kim Doyoung" He introduced "The one responsible for your summon. Which means, if you agree to it, you two shall be forming a contract. A bond that will connect you two together. He'll be your companion, your tie in this world while you stay here and in return, you'll be his protector. You are to make sure he stays safe no matter what" The witch then pointed at the demon "This here, is Jaehyun and he's as we know, a Demon. One I've known since young and also a really powerful one at that. To what extent? you can figure it out. Contrary to popular beliefs, Demons aren't all that bad but they sure are vengeful and hold a lot of grudges. Also, once they pledge their loyalty to you, they'll be attached to you to a fault"  
  
"Introductions were done, now we move on to this contract thing. So how do we do it?"  
  
“Johnny, my boy"

"Don't call me that!"

"Too bad, I'm not going to listen. Now, now explain the binding concept to them, Johnny my boy"  
  
The other boy walked closer, a bit on edge at the presence of a demon and raised three fingers "There are three possible ways to sign a contract. The most common one and easiest to dispel is through the binding of words, basically, you two have to recite a few incantations at the same time whilst inside the summoning circle. Since it's easily breakable, most partnerships start with this one as a sort of let's say trial and error period"  
  
"Next one is through blood contract. This method involves both parties making a bind by means of blood sacrifice" Johnny explained further "Though more binding than the first one, it's still breakable though a lot harder. When a certain kind of trust and loyalty forms between both sides of the party, the first contract is dispelled and they would make a new one using this method"  
  
"Last one, the most binding of all is through a...kiss" Johnny added unsure of both the demon and his friend reaction, "They say it's the most powerful one, having happened only for a few times in total. Unlike the first two, the third one is unbreakable as with it, you agree to bind your souls together" The boy added "Since it would make both as one, as an after effect they'll be able to feel each other's emotions and have some sort of a telepathic connection among other things..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"It was something that hasn't happened for almost two decades" Johnny informed "The last known of it was with a human girl and her contracted, a fairy from the other world. The thing is, though the contract wasn't being denied, no further information about it are known. Not even the name of the human girl or to which kind that one fairy belonged to"  
  
"So..." Ten gave a loud clap to break the silence that formulated soon after "Which do you prefer? Words? Blood? or Kiss?"

**_~ || ~_ **

  
Taeyong strolled the palace hallways with panic evident in his eyes, a thing considered being so out of character for the shifter. He could only wish that their king won't be in such a bad mood after he tells him the news.  
  
Oh. Who is he kidding? The King would go ballistic.  
  
His son is currently missing. Their young Lord had just disappeared without a single trace.

_**~ || ~** _

  
The shadows surrounding the room moved in a seriously fast and alarming rate, gathering around Doyoung and gently catching his unconscious body before he could hit the ground. The shadows gently laid him down before moving back to wherever it came from.  
  
Johnny looked at the demon with a gaping mouth. None of the contracted supernaturals had done it before. "He.. he just manipulated the shadows!"  
  
"A trick only demons can do and with only a few of them being able to actually master it" Ten walked towards the human, checking if he's fine "This is not good. His temperature is rising up fast. We need to get him out of here to rest"  
  
The human walked over to his friend "But he was perfectly fine just moments ago. How?"  
  
"Now's not the time for explanations. It's getting dark, you both still needs to go home" Johnny was about to protest but one look from Ten made him shut up  
  
"Home. Right of course"  
  
“Jaehyun, would you be able to take us to Doyoung's apartment?"  
  
The demon, who had seemed to be drawn into his own thinking after having successfully contracted himself with Kim Doyoung, blinked twice before understanding dawned on him "If I knew the way. I possibly could"  
  
Ten smirked at that “My summoner here would gladly tell you the way"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here with the next chapter!

****

* * *

"So when are you going to tell us about the difference in magical residues and the summoning circles?" Johnny took his usual sit in the cafeteria with his lunch tray. Ten made a face, never bothering with hiding his disgust having a guess on what the contents might be.  
  
"Isn't that one from yesterday? Is that mashed potato?"  
  
"Pretty sure it is and it's actually macaroni salad" Johnny played with his food, stabbing it continuously without care.

“Doubtful”

"Lady in charge says I can't be picky and shoved it on my plate. I don't think they even had the decency to reheat it. I did not sign up for this blasphemy if you may know"  
  
“What a pity"  
  
"So? when will you begin teaching?" Johnny pushed his tray to the side, away from his view.  
  
"When your friend is ready and kicking. Don't worry, give or take you'll just have to wait a day or two. Three at most depending on how fast his recovery will be"  
  
"Okay, at least I don't have to wait that long" the boy conceded "How's Doyoung? I haven't got time to pass by his apartment this morning. Is he doing fine? Please tell me he woke up already. You know, you should have just let me stay with him "  
  
"He did after a few hours but went back to slumber an hour later. You don't have to worry about your friend, Jaehyun watched over him the whole night"

“I still don't trust your demon friend, you know”

“And you shouldn't”

The human's eyes grew with worry. “So you're telling me that he can't be trusted with Doyoung?”

“No” Ten sighed “He can be trusted, you have my word on it. But, I want you to trust him on your own terms and not simply because I told you to”

“I'll be watching on how he'll treat my best friend and then we'll see”

"You'll do good with your judgement"  
  
"Why did it happen anyway? I never got sick after signing any of my contracts. Well, I do get a bit dizzy for a few minutes but that's natural since I have to use a part of my own spiritual energy. The same should have happened to Doyoung but his body's initial reaction seems a bit too much" Johnny then grimaced at his food "I miss my best friend and his free and edible lunch. Anyway, why did it happen? I asked you last night but you said it's getting late. Tell me now, please"  
  
"Be happy I am merciful" Ten looked at Johnny with the kind of fondness he only reserves and rarely shows to his summoner before opening the book bag he always carries around and taking out a container of several mini sandwiches. "I got you your favorite. As for your question, unlike most of us who only needs a bit of energy to form a bond, it's not the case to some. The more powerful ones, like a demon of Jaehyun's caliber, needed to take a lot more energy from their summoner for the contract to be successful and tie them to this world but at the same time, a summoner's spiritual energy also plays a huge part”

“I think the teachers did teach us that but I kind of didn't listen?” Ten rolled his eyes

“For example, let's talk about you having managed to summon a witch of my rank, not to boast but I'm pretty high up in the list for supernatural witches and if someone, let's say, with an energy level lower than yours manages to summon me, the exact same thing that happened to Doyoung might have happened to that contractor too. However, when it comes to you that has a lot of those, you only ended up getting a bit nauseous”  

> “Wait. So the higher the rank for a supernatural, the greater the energy that they’ll need to absorb from their summoners?”

“Yeah. That's about it”

“Wait, if by a case basis I was the  one who had summoned Jaehyun, with his rank would I have fainted to?”

“He might’ve exhausted you but I don't think it'll go that far. Doyoung fainting isn't just about his energy getting sucked, it's also about his own body not yet used with the idea. This is his first successful summoning and his body felt strange to the idea, it's a good thing actually that his body even acknowledged the bond with Jaehyun”  
  
"That Jaehyun. Just how powerful is that demon, anyway?"  
  
"Collect all the considered powerful summons in your school right now and have them fight him and he'll be emerging victorious without sweating" Ten informed with a smirk "He's already a powerful one despite being so young and he's still growing. There's a lot of raw potential in him that hasn't been tapped yet. Jaehyun is not someone you would want to be on the bad side with and that's just him as an individual, what more if he finds someone he wants to protect? He's a demon, everyone might consider them treacherous like they’re the epitome of evil but once they pledge  loyalty to someone and vows to protect, then you'll know how dangerous they can really be”  
  
"Remind me that every single day"  
  
"Do I have to?”

“Sometimes I wonder if you actually really hate me and is just pretending to be nice while waiting for the right moment to strike me to my death”

“Shit. I've been exposed” Johnny rolled his eyes  
  
"One more thing. Why did you tell Doyoung to hide his mark? Wouldn't it have been better if they knew that he's contracted now? Maybe they'll lie low on all the insults"  
  
"But where's the fun in that?" the witch smirked as he absentmindedly tapped the table "Imagine the drama if people found out at during an exploding moment"  
  
“Ten, I don't think that's-" the human cut himself out seeing the look on the witch's face and soon enough, understanding dawned on him "Oh, I think I know what's in your head and I am liking it"

The witch had let out a sly smile. Oh, he can't wait for sure.

_~||~_

  
“Ten"  
  
The witch boy hummed in response but didn't look up. "Yes?"  
  
“Kim Doyoung, he's different" The boy closed his book of spells and glanced down from the rooftop where he and Jaehyun had situated themselves in. The human, currently on a game of dodgeball with the rest of his class had just ducked to the side, clearly unaware of the fact that he was a current topic of discussion.  
  
"I figured that much"  
  
"He wasn't supposed to... he managed to recover after only a day of me having gotten his energy. It wasn't supposed to be possible"  Jaehyun's voice trailed off. Eyeing the little-burnt mark on his palm one that is identical to Doyoung's, a symbol that his contract with the human had been successful. He let out a sigh "He's human"  
  
"We both already figured out that he's not what we thought he is. At least not fully" Ten let out a smirk "Honestly, I’ve known the boy for years but till now much of him remains a mystery"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"He never managed a contract, not until I told him to change his summoning circle. At first, I thought that maybe that's the reason why he had always been unsuccessful and I was right. The thing that I didn't expect was the amount of hidden potential he  actually has. If you had only felt the amount of raw energy that boy possessed while he's on the middle of contacting, you'd be in shock. What more if he gains control over it?”

“Also there's just something about him that has got me drawn as if I'll be safe under his wings which is really weird since I'm not contracted to him and..." Lou looked at the other sternly "It's as if I had seen his face before or at least someone I have met resembles the same face. It's like he's from a brief piece of a currently burried memory in my head"  
  
"But that's impossible"  
  
"It is, but I feel like it isn't. It's really weird. I feel like I know him but at the same time I don't? So maybe it's just his aura or I see someone else in him" Ten waved a hand dismissively to avoid further discussion "Let’s not delve on that for now and let's talk about other things. What are your plans? You agreed on a contract, you do know what that meant right?"  
  
"That I'm bound with Doyoung for an indefinite period of time? That's part of the fun isn't it" The demon smirked "For now, I'm going to enjoy my stay here"

“Well then, I hope you have lots of fun on your stay”

The demon only let out a devilish grin. “Of course, I’ll make sure of it”  
  
Unknowingly, there had been a certain shift in the air as if the usual feel around it become a lot heavier. It was subtle,  a tad bit more dangerous, something that could give everyone a certain kind of nervous edge. None of them are quite knowing about it yet but a change has already started to happen.  
  
The clock is ticking more dangerously as the seconds' pass by.  



End file.
